gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Keep Your Friends Close...
Keep Your Friends Close is the final storyline mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City which Tommy Vercetti performs independently from his mansion in Starfish Island, Vice City. Mission After failing to forcibly tax Tommy Vercetti's businesses, Forelli Crime Family Don Sonny Forelli is heading to Vice City from Liberty City in order to deal with Tommy in person and reclaim his "cut". Tommy, informed of Sonny's impending visit by Ken Rosenberg and Lance Vance, sets aside $3million of counterfeit cash in an attempt to placate Sonny. Sonny arrives at Tommy's mansion along with several Forelli Family members. As Tommy prepares to give Sonny the counterfeit cash, Lance openly betrays Tommy, citing "business" as his motivation. Sonny confronts Tommy over his attempt to placate him with counterfeit cash. Tommy, still reeling from Lance's betrayal, replies that he "just wanted to piss you off before I kill you". This sparks a huge gunfight within the mansion. Lance flees to the mansion roof, while Tommy kills several Forelli Family members attempting to steal money from the mansion's safe. After killing several members, Tommy heads to the roof where he confronts and kills Lance. After killing Lance, Tommy heads back to the mansion's foyer, where Sonny confirms Tommy's suspicion that the incident fifteen years earlier which resulted in Tommy being sent to prison for killing eleven men (after being sent to kill only one) was indeed an ambush orchestrated by Sonny. Now after his revenge, Tommy kills Sonny's guards before finally killing Sonny. After the shootout, Ken Rosenberg reappears and asks Tommy what happened, with Tommy explaining that he had a "disagreement with a business associate". Tommy laments Lance's betrayal, before telling Ken that they won't be having anymore trouble from "up north". As Tommy announces that he is in charge, he ends the mission by telling Ken that "this could be the beginning of a beautiful business relationship". Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *The Mafia are trying to steal your money. Defend your safe *Go and kill Lance Vance, the backstabber *Kill Sonny and finish this once and for all Deaths *Lance Vance - Killed for betraying Tommy. *Forelli Capo - Killed for trying to kill Tommy. *Sonny Forelli - Killed for betraying Tommy and attempting to kill him. Reward The reward for completing this mission is $30,000 and a Hunter will spawn inside Fort Baxter or on a helipad in south Ocean Beach if the player has collected all 100 Hidden Packages. Also, members of the Vercetti Gang will carry Uzis. Gallery KeepYourFriendsClose...-GTAVC2.jpg|Tommy Vercetti confronting Forelli Family Don Sonny Forelli KeepYourFriendsClose...-GTAVC3.jpg|Tommy Vercetti attempting to kill Lance Vance KeepYourFriendsClose...-GTAVC4.jpg|Tommy Vercetti attempting to kill Lance Vance on the roof of his mansion KeepYourFriendsClose...-GTAVC5.jpg|Sonny Forelli about to attempt to kill Tommy Vercetti KeepYourFriendsClose...-GTAVC6.jpg|Tommy Vercetti talking to Ken Rosenberg after killing Lance Vance and Sonny Forelli KeepYourFriendsClose...-GTAVC7.jpg|Tommy Vercetti talking to Ken Rosenberg later on in the final cutscene. See Also *Mission Walkthrough Trivia *In this mission the player can obtain a unique silver Stretch. These vehicles spawn outside the mansion and can be stored in the garage. *This mission is yet another one of the game's references to the 1983 film Scarface, closely mirroring that film's final gunfight. The only major difference is that Tommy survives the gunfight, which Tony Montana did not. *The mission's title is a reference to a line from the Mafia film The Godfather Part II. The original line from the movie is: "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." *The final words shared between Tommy and Ken may be a reference to the ending of Casablanca, where Rick Blaine says to his friend: "Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." *If the Vercetti gang spawn in the mansion during the mission, they will help Tommy kill the gang members. *It is impossible to attract police attention while at the mansion. *You actually don't need to kill Lance, if you kill Sonny Forrelli before killing Lance, the ending cutscene will start and the mission will be complete (tested on the iOS version so far) Video Walkthroughs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-jYgBRwl0s - PC Version GTA Vice City - iPad Walkthrough - Ending Final Mission - Keep Your Friends Close...|Ipad/PS2 Version Navigation }} es:Mantén cerca a tus amigos... ar:أبق أصدقائك قريبين... Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Category:End Missions